


Tired

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Doctor said something he shouldn't have, Alistair is tired and frustrated, and Twelve was in the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

There were too many voices inside his head. Yates. Benton. Jo. The Minister. That arsehole from Geneva that loathed the Doctor. And the Doctor himself in his self-righteous glory.

The Doctor didn’t care that those aliens were still a threat, even if the Doctor had managed to briefly pull their teeth. The Doctor didn’t care that he had orders. The Doctor didn’t care that he’d argued and argued until they threatened to relieve him of command. The Doctor could only see that the aliens were gone, wiped out, and he’d given the order. Because it was his job. His duty.

He knew the Doctor didn’t mean it when he called him a barbarian and a murderer. That didn’t stop his stomach from clenching. That didn’t stop him from wanting to plant his fist in the Doctor’s rather prominent chin. Instead, he’d turned and stalked out without a word and ignored anyone who tried to speak to him.

He bought a bottle of good scotch and retreated to his quarters. He shut the door and leaned against it. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Maybe it’s time to accept the position in Ronnie’s company.”

A Scottish voice answered, “No it isn’t.”

Alistair’s eyes snapped open. He saw the Doctor sprawled on his couch, the incarnation with the soft gray curls and storm blue eyes. He stared at him for a long moment at a loss. 

The Doctor waved an arm. “I forgot how Spartan your quarters are,” he remarked blandly. “I would think rank would have its privileges.”

Alistair finally found his voice. “You know I don’t live better than my men. What are you doing here?”

The Doctor waved dismissively. “I was in the neighborhood.”

“Did you see yourself in your self-righteous fury?” Alistair asked sourly.

The Doctor held Alistair’s gaze. “You know I didn’t mean that. I was…” he paused, clearly groping for the right word. “…disappointed.”

Alistair pushed away from the door. “So am I.” He marched into the small kitchenette and took two glasses from the cupboard. He slammed them down onto the counter and opened the bottle. His movements were jerky as he filled them. “How could you say such a thing to me?”

The Doctor appeared behind Alistair. “I didn’t mean it,” he said softly. “I was angry at the destruction.”

Alistair turned. He pushed one of the glasses to the Doctor. “I didn’t make the choice. I fought it.” He threw the contents of his own glass back in one shot. He grabbed the bottle to refill it. “Has it gotten through your thick skull? I tried, but in the end…” his own accent got thicker. He threw back the second shot and then a third in quick succession. “I didnae have a choice. If I’m relieved, they will send someone a lot less open minded to replace me. Do you really think anyone else will let you get by with the shite I do?”

The Doctor emptied his glass. He grunted at the burn. “I know that now. Then…” he shrugged helplessly. “It was hard to see. I was young and hotheaded. I thought I had all the answers. I thought everyone could see how clever I am and would fall into line.”

Alistair snorted. “You still do. The arrogance.” 

“To be fair, I’ve saved Earth so many times I’ve lost count,” the Doctor tried lightly. “Most of the time, I’m right.” 

The joke fell flat. The ensuring silence hung in the air, awkward.

Alistair downed a fourth shot. “I could retire and work for Ronnie. Security in the private sector. No aliens and three times as much money. I could see Kate and her mother couldnae complain about the dangers of a soldier’s life.”

The Doctor grabbed Alistair’s hand before he could refill the glasses again. He stepped closer. He took the bottle and glasses from Alistair’s suddenly nerveless fingers. He reached around Alistair to set them on the counter. “Alistair, no. That’s not you.”

Alistair shoved the Doctor out of the kitchen and back into the small living room. “Doctor, yes! I’m tired!” He advanced on the Doctor. “And you! You just called me a murderer!”

The Doctor backed up. He threw his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I didnae mean it!”

Alistair shoved the Doctor again. “I donnae care!”

The Doctor stumbled against the back of the couch. “Alistair, I won’t get through my exile on Earth without you.”

Alistair pressed against the Doctor. He grabbed the Doctor’s hair. “Is that all you need me for? To get you through your exile? And then you’ll get your freedom back and think nothing more of me.”

The Doctor didn’t flinch. Instead, he pressed back and grabbed Alistair’s shoulders. He spit the words out. “That isnae true and you know it!” 

Alistair’s eyes blazed. He broke the Doctor’s hold. “Do I? All I know is what you’ve told me.”

“And I’ve never lied to you,” the Doctor snarled. “I’ve always come back to you.” He grabbed Alistair again and kissed him.

“Bloody hell, Doctor,” Alistair growled as he fought the kiss even while returning it. He clawed at the Doctor even while he was trying to get closer.

The Doctor held Alistair against him while he plundered Alistair’s mouth. He rested his forehead against Alistair’s. His fingers started working on Alistair’s tie. “You will never see how much I need you,” he whispered raggedly. He pulled the tie loose and let it drop to the floor. “You’re one of my anchors.”

Alistair nipped at the Doctor’s bottom lip. “Donnae lie to me, Doctor.”

The Doctor dropped the tie and started working on the buttons of Alistair’s uniform shirt. “I’m nae lying.”

Alistair pushed the Doctor’s coat off. “Doctor,” he murmured.

The Doctor leaned in close to Alistair’s ear. His voice was low and rough. “I wouldnae seek you out at least once every regeneration if it wasnae true.”

Alistair bit his lip to keep from making a sound at the hot breath against his skin. He slid a hand into the Doctor’s hair. He turned his head and started another round of hot and heavy kissing.

They managed to make it to Alistair’s single bed, kissing, touching, and stripping each other the whole way. He shoved the Doctor down onto his back and pounced on him. He pressed the Doctor down into the mattress and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He let his hands roam over the Doctor’s rapidly heating skin.

The Doctor eagerly opened up to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alistair and pulled him down harder against him. He cupped the back of Alistair’s neck.

Alistair broke the kiss with a gasp. He pressed his forehead to the Doctor’s. “Doctor, wait…I cannae…” he panted. “I donnae have…”

“It’s. All. Right.” The Doctor punctuated each word with a kiss.

“What?” Alistair puffed out against the Doctor’s mouth.

The Doctor trailed his lips along Alistair’s jaw. “I knew after that…discussion…with my other self, you’d be amped up.” He tilted his hips up into Alistair’s body. “I prepped myself. I’m ready.”

Alistair trailed a hand along the Doctor’s side and further south. “You were awfully sure of yourself.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Of course. You love that about me. Besides, history is on my side.” He got a hand between them to stroke Alistair’s hardness. “And I want this inside of me.”

Alistair groaned and pushed into the Doctor’s grip. He couldn’t help it. He shut his eyes so he didn’t see the Doctor move. In an instant, their positions were reversed. He blinked and he was on his back, looking up at the Doctor straddling him. 

The Doctor smirked. “Now,” he announced and sank down onto Alistair.

Alistair grabbed the Doctor’s hips and thrust up to meet him. The Doctor was so hot and tight around him. He couldn’t look away from the sight of the Doctor’s flushed skin and the wild look in his eyes. “Do it, Doctor. Ride me.”

The Doctor moved harder and faster. He didn’t break eye contact with Alistair and Alistair heard his voice in his head. //Alistair, you always make quite the sight. I love watching you come apart, all that precision and control crumbling, and when your accent slips from that damn received pronunciation.// 

//You can still think. I must be doing something wrong.// Alistair pushed up to meet the Doctor, rougher and harder. His grip on the Doctor’s cock was just as rough. His other hand dug its fingers into the Doctor’s hip. 

They moved together, pushed each other harder and higher. The heat between them was intense. Both of them were flushed and slick with sweat.

The tension in the Doctor snapped first. He threw his head back and let out a guttural cry. He came all over Alistair’s hand and chest.

The Doctor’s muscles clamped around him and Alistair couldn’t hold back anymore. His world exploded in an euphoric haze. He gradually came down from his high to the Doctor collapsed on his chest. It took him a few tries to find his voice. Even then, it was barely audible. “We should get cleaned up.”

The Doctor buried his face in Alistair’s neck. His voice wasn’t any better. “In a minute.”

Alistair ran a hand through the Doctor’s sweaty hair. “Okay.”

Four hours later, Alistair barely woke to the Doctor rolling off of him. He didn’t bother to move or open his eyes. He heard the Doctor shuffling about for his clothes.

The Doctor was back at Alistair’s side a few minutes later. He leaned over him and whispered, “I’d best be well out of here before my younger self shows up to apologize.” He kissed Alistair’s forehead. “Do me a favor.”

“What?” Alistair murmured, still mostly asleep.

The Doctor stroked Alistair’s cheek. “Make him work for it.”

A lazy smile crossed Alistair’s face to match the one he heard in the Doctor’s voice. “Very well.”


End file.
